The Morning After
by bechloeislove
Summary: It started out as a normal friday night, but turned in to the night that would either make or break Chloe and Beca's relationship. They both admit their feelings for one another, but will they feel the same in the morning? (Pitch Perfect, Bechloe, One shot)


**A/N: Here's a cute little thing. :) This thought has been burning through my mind for a long time and I wanted to write it, soooooo here we are. **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters affiliated with it.**

* * *

Chloe woke up peacefully. It was a Saturday morning, and when she looked up at the clock on the wall directly in front of her she noticed that it was about 10:40. She woke up in her comfortable bed after getting a decent amount of sleep, and she seemed to be happy. That was, at least until she realized that something was missing from the bed. Chloe immediately shot up from her lying down position and sat straight up. The spot next to her was cold and empty where a sweet warm brunette once occupied it. When she went to lift the covers from her body, she realized that she was still completely undressed, so she just put the covers back down and fell back in to her bed as she put her hands to her face, trying to think. The events from the previous night were still clear in her mind.

* * *

_It started as a pretty normal Friday night. Aubrey had a date, and Chloe didn't have any plans whatsoever. She texted Beca to come over and there was a knock at her door in less than ten minutes. She was greeted with a smiling brunette and was immediately weak at the knees. It was that damn smile. That charming smile that she was first greeted with at the activities fair that left an unexplainable sparkle in Chloe's eyes. They sat around watching TV until they got hungry. The two walked towards a diner not too far from where Chloe's apartment was to get dinner. As Beca walked with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets, she felt a familiar arm looping through her arm and smiled. Chloe's affection didn't surprise her anymore. The older girl had a habit of linking her arm with Beca's or holding her hand when they walked, so she just lifted her arm slightly, allowing her to put her arm through hers as they walked. _

_After dinner, they walked back towards the apartment in the same way that they entered the diner. Chloe was grasping on to Beca's arm and thankfully it was dark enough outside for her to notice the blush on the brunette's face as she enjoyed the embrace. Once the two were back at the apartment, they settled back in to the couch to watch TV again. Beca sat leaned back in to the cushion with her legs stretched out on to the coffee table in front of her while Chloe lied down across her lap, her head resting on the top of the brunette's thighs. _

"_Hey, I got you something." Beca said smiling down to Chloe. The older girl rotated her body so that she was looking up at her. She linked her hands together across her stomach and tilted her head. _

"_Really? You didn't have to buy me something, Beca."_

"_I didn't. Well, I mean, unless you count buying a flash drive as buying you something." She replied sarcastically, smirking. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a black flash drive with a piece of tape around it. The tape was simply labeled 'Chloe' and Beca slid it under the redhead's hands. It was obviously one of her mixes. "I've been working on it since the beginning of the year, but I wanted to make sure that it was completely perfect before I let anybody listen to it." Chloe grabbed the drive and examined it. She ran her finger over the writing on the tape before looking back up at Beca and smiling brightly. She sat up and grabbed the laptop and the pair of headphones off of the coffee table. Once her laptop was on, she plugged in the flash drive and her headphones. Beca sat back in to the couch, trying to make it seem as if it wasn't a big deal to her that Chloe was listening to this mix. It was literally one that she had been working on since the beginning of the year and one that she was particularly quite proud of. _

_As the music began to fill the headphones that Chloe was using, her eyes widened and she grinned from ear to ear. She listened as she heard the beat of 'Titanium' start and then noticed that Beca had mixed the song with 'Wild Ones' by Flo Rida, so those were the lyrics that started the song. Beca stood up from the couch and stretched her arms in to the air before walking in to the kitchen. She walked back out a moment later with a glass of water and sauntered towards Chloe's bedroom to change in to the set of clothes that she brought to stay the night at the apartment. Chloe sat on the couch as she listened to the song progress. It was very noticeable that this was something that Beca had put a lot of effort towards. The way the two songs flowed together was flawless and she loved how the girl had chosen two songs that were sung by Sia. Just as that thought crossed her mind she heard a familiar voice singing in the song. That voice was Beca's. She had once mentioned that she sometimes put backup vocals on her mixes, but she had never heard anything like this. _

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one, ooh**_

_**If I took you home and be your home run, show me how you do**_

_**You shoot me down but I wont fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones wild ones wild ones**_

_**I am titanium **_

_That was it for Chloe. The song wasn't even halfway over with and she yanked the headphones out of her ears, slammed the laptop closed and ran towards her room. She got to her door just as Beca was walking out in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. The brunette stopped in her tracks as she was walking through the doorframe and looked at Chloe questioningly. _

"_What? Did you not like it?" She asked, chuckling. Chloe couldn't really say anything, she just looked in to the younger girls eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed her by the waist and her lips were on Beca's. At first, when she realized what she had done, she went to pull away, but then she felt Beca returning the kiss as she lifted her arms to her neck and pulled Chloe closer to her body. The older girl guided their bodies forward until the back of Beca's knees hit the bed and she edged backwards as Chloe crawled on top of her body. _

"_I didn't realize that song had that much of an effect on you." Beca said as Chloe broke away from her lips to move down to her neck trailing kisses down to her collarbone. She brought her head back up to meet the younger girls gaze. _

"_Not the song. Just you."Truthfully, that really was it. Sure, 'Titanium' was her lady jam, and that filled her with lust, but everything about Beca turned Chloe on in the best way possible. Her voice, her looks, her charming sense of humor, and her personality. She loved how Beca had a badass swagger to her but at the same time there was a side of the girl that was compassionate and sweeter than saccharine. No matter how hard she tried to convince Chloe, Beca was one of the most caring people that she had ever met in her life and she couldn't help it when she found herself falling hard for the girl. _

_Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca once more and then looked down in to the younger girl's eyes. _

"_Is this okay? Do you want this?"Beca looked at her for a moment. It's not that she needed to think about it at all, it was just that she was absolutely mesmerized by her and everything had happened so fast that it was finally starting to catch up in her mind. She was finding herself having trouble forming words to say to her, so she just said the first thing that she had been thinking. _

"_I love you." Was her simple response. It was something that she had been dying to say for the longest time, but she almost instantly regretted it as Chloe's face fell to something that was indecipherable to her. The panic began to settle in to her mindset and her mind was running through so many ideas at once that she couldn't keep up with it all. _

"_I love you too." _

* * *

Everything about that night was burned in to Chloe's memory. They had spent the entire night exploring each other and she could still see Beca's body and every vivid detail of it, having taken the time to memorized every curve and dimple. She could still feel every touch on lingering on her body and the burning on her lips where she quickly learned that Beca was an even better kisser than she had imagined. Every sound and movement was still entirely vibrant, but what she could not forget the most was how they had finally both admitted that they loved each other. At least, Chloe _thought _that they did. They spent several hours telling each other that they loved each other, and in turn they showed each other just how much they did and they ended up falling asleep in each others arms, limbs entangled and one another's arms wrapped around their bodies tightly. But now, Beca wasn't there next to her, and she was starting to freak out. She let out a heavy sigh and then suddenly heard footsteps approaching her room. When she looked up, she was met with the sight of Beca walking through the door in to the room wearing a pair of boy shorts and one of Chloe's Barden hoodies, which was really long on the small girl and it made her look absolutely adorable. From the look of it, she was trying to be as quiet as possible. She watched the girl in astonishment for a moment before the brunette finally noticed her.

"Oh, hey you're awake!" Beca said, smiling. Chloe didn't say anything, only continuing to stare at her. The younger girl's face quickly dropped in to a confused glare and she raised her eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." She asked, giggling at the sight of Chloe. She still looked dazed and finally after a moment of thought she finally made sense of what was happening. Beca hadn't left after all like she had thought.

"You're here." She finally said. Beca grinned again, eventually turning in to a full smile. She watched the older girl as she still looked perplexed.

"Is that a bad thing?" she said, laughing once again. "I mean… I can leave if you want me to…?" She started to slowly inch her way backwards toward the door.

"No!"Chloe nearly shouted. She reached out her hand. "I mean, it's just… I thought you left, and I got scared." She slowly dropped her hand back on to the bed as she spoke and looked down. "I thought maybe you realized that you regretted what happened last night." Beca walked over to the bed and sat down next to the girl, taking the hand that she had extended out towards her.

"Hey. Look at me." Chloe looked up to meet Beca's eyes. She had the most sincere look in her eyes and there it was again, that burning passion that she loved about her so much. "I meant what I said last night. I love you. And sure, maybe it was a little bit unexpected," she grinned. "but we were clearly both ready for it, and I wouldn't change anything about what happened last night, ever." Chloe finally found herself smiling. She had absolutely no doubt about it now. Beca was in love with her just as much as she was in love with Beca.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry about that. I just woke up early and I was hungry, so I decided to get up and make us breakfast. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up until I was done, and I was coming in here to wake you up."

"I just started to panic when I woke up and you weren't holding me." Chloe rolled over to lay on her side, and Beca crawled underneath the covers and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, hugging her tightly. At that moment, the older girl was reminded that she was still undressed and the warmth from her hoodie made her smile and hum in to Beca's neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you to." Beca beamed in return. She held her for another moment before pulling back to face her again. "Now come on. I've got food waiting for us."

Chloe smiled back at Beca before finally getting out of bed to get dressed. She had always loved it when she woke up next to Beca, whether she was staying the night at her dorm or, on some occasions like the night before, she would stay the night at her apartment. Usually, Chloe would hold her by the waist, fitting her body in to Beca's as if they were meant to be that way because they fit together so perfectly. Her arm would drape over the younger girl's sides in comfort and she would just fall asleep just like that. Generally, Beca didn't wake up early, so Chloe was glad when she woke up before her and got to watch her sleep. She looked so cute and happy when she was asleep. And then when she would finally wake up, she would stretch out her entire body across her bed and then the two would just lie there and talk about anything and everything until both deciding that they needed to get up and get ready for the day.

Chloe always thought that waking up next to Beca was amazing, but what was more amazing was waking up next to her _girlfriend_, Beca.


End file.
